User blog:Xero Avenger/Cards of the Future Chapter 3 The Young Challenger!
I made quite a few cards for this chapter. If you guys want then I can rewrite the card effects in the comments in the same format as a real card would be. Thoughts on the story so far? Things you don't like? Suggestions? All are welcome. Fight on! Chapter 3: The Young Challenger! GAME OVER. WINNER: Caden Sector. “Caden moves on to the next round with a stunning win against Jake Yoshiro! This puts him against the second to last person, Ace Azer!” “Congrats Caden,” Sorin told his friend as he stepped back to take a breath. “These Gauntlet Tournaments are good warm-ups for the bigger scale ones. Win one of these and your popularity will sky rocket.” Caden simply scoffed, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. Stepping back into his place, he saw a small boy step into the fighter’s box across the arena. His hair nearly covered his entire face and his clothes seemed a tad too big. “Hey, kid, that spot is for my opponent,” Caden shouted across to him. “Welcome Ace Azer to the arena!” the announcer boomed. “The youngest participant in the Buddyfight Pro League!” “Age does not determine skill; skill determines skill,” said Kimensai, appearing from the shadows. “Yeah, we can’t underestimate this kid.” Caden readied his deck case. Ace chuckled, pulling his deck case out as well. A large green dragon appeared behind him, a large sword on his head as well as his arms. It was Jackknife Dispersal! “Pierce the heavens and show them the power of the dragons! Luminize! Jack and friends!” Ace’s deck case turned into a small dragon toy that resembled Jack, hovering above his hand. “From the depths of Hades, Skull Warriors, rise up and obliterate the enemy! Luminize! Shadow Warriors deck!” “How do we say this? Budddddddddy….” “FIGHT!” “Raise the flag!” both fighters shouted. “We’re from Dragon World,” Ace said with a smile. “We represent Katana World.” Caden carefully looked over the cards in his hand, planning his first move. ACE WILL MAKE THE FIRST MOVE. “Charge and draw!” Ace added another card to his hand by sending one to the gauge. “To the left, Gust Charging Dragon! Attack the fighter!” A large brown dragon appeared, slashing across Caden with his claws, dropping his life to 7. END OF MOVE. Caden: Life 7 Gauge 2 Hand 6 Ace: Life 10 Gauge 3 Hand 5 “Draw!” Caden shouted. “Charge and draw! Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center! Sea-Splitting Irukamaru to the left! And another to the right!” All of Caden’s monsters appeared, smirks on all of their faces. Ace backed up slowly as one of the Irukamaru’s jumped at him, slashing him all over. Ace’s life dropped to 8. “To darkness!” Caden shouted. The mist floated out of Yamigitsune’s mouth, pulling the Irukamaru in. This allowed Caden to draw a card. “And now a spell card! Demonic Duplication! I can only activate this when a Skull Warrior is sent to the drop zone by an effect. By paying 2 life, I choose a size one or less monster on my field and call another one with the same name from my deck!” Another Irukamaru appeared on the field, jumping at Ace as well, dropping his life to 6. This Irukamaru was pulled into the mist as well, adding another card to Caden’s hand. Yamigitsune and the last Irukamaru attacked Ace, leaving his life at 2. END OF MOVE. Caden: Life 5 Gauge 2 Hand 5 Ace: Life 2 Gauge 3 Hand 5 Ace struggled to stand, but got back to his feet. “Draw! Charge and draw! Thousand Rapier to the right!” Still no center monster? Caden thought. If he had a shield in his hand then he would have used it last turn. Right? “Thousand Rapier, attack Yamigitsune!” Ace shouted. “Cast! Demon Way, Noroihikagami! By paying one gauge, I nullify your attack and destroy Thousand Rapier!” Thousand Rapier vanished, easily destroyed. Gust Charging Dragon moved in, shattering Yamigitsune. Just before the attack connected, Caden threw out a card. “Clear Serenity! I add three cards from the top of my deck to the gauge.” END OF MOVE. Caden: Life 5 Gauge 4 Hand 3 Ace: Life 2 Gauge 4 Hand 5 Caden chuckled. Even though Ace was in a tough spot, he wasn’t showing any fear of losing. “Draw. Charge and draw. Cast! Demonic Return! With this card I can bring back a Skull Warrior from my drop zone for one turn. Yamigitsune, return from Hades!” Appearing on the right, Yamigitsune cackled. “Now I cast Fearful Night! By paying three gauge I discard two cards from my opponent’s hand!” Caden pretended to shoot at two cards in Ace’s hand, the cards disappearing. “What…” Ace was shocked, watching as his cards vanished. “Yamigitsune, attack the fighter!” Ace fumbled to grab one of his cards. “G-green Dragon Shield!” The head of a green dragon appeared, stopping Yamigitsune’s attack and raising Ace’s life to 3. “Irukamaru now!” Irukamaru scratched Ace across the face, dropping his life to 1. Falling on his back, Ace used his arms to sit up, his arms trembling. END OF MOVE. Caden: Life 5 Gauge 2 Hand 2 Ace: Life 1 Gauge 4 Hand 2 “D-draw! Charge and d-draw!” Ace looked over his cards, biting his nails. “Cast! Desperate Dragon! I can only cast this card when I have a size 2 Armordragon on my field. By paying two gauge, I swap it with another size 2 Armordragon in my deck! Come forth Jackknife Dragon!” Gust Charging Dragon vanished back into Ace’s deck, bringing out the large green dragon known as Jackknife. “By paying one gauge and placing him on top of Jackknife, I Buddy Call Jackknife “Dispersal”!” Bringing his life back up to 2, Jackknife started to glow, his body slowly transforming. The Jack behind Ace disappeared and reappeared on Ace’s field. The ends of his sword appeared sharp enough to pierce even the toughest metals. “Now I call to the center, Bronze Shield Dragon!” The large tank of a dragon appeared in the center of Ace’s field, blocking his fighter. The tank slammed into Irukamaru, shattering him. Jack flew into Caden, bringing his life down to 2. The boy slouched over in pain. “Yes! I win! Cast! Dragon’s Might! I can only cast this card when I deal damage to my opponent. The same damage is applied again! Yes!” “You’re overconfident…” Caden said, slowly bringing himself upright. “Cast! Demonic Spell! I can only cast this card on a turn when a Skull Warrior is destroyed. When I would take damage due to an effect, I apply it to my opponent instead.” Ace’s life dropped to 0, his flag shattering. GAME OVER. WINNER: Caden Sector. The crowd exploded with applause and cheers. Waving to the crowd, Caden bowed a little bit. “Sorry, kid. I can’t afford to lose anymore. I have a legacy to make.” Caden waved to Ace as well. Sorin chuckled, nodding his head in Caden’s direction. “He’s even better than I thought. He’ll do just fine. Looks like we found number three.” Category:Blog posts